Please Eat
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Pre-Voltron: It did not escape Hunk's notice that Keith was not eating after the "death" of Shiro and his crew. The boy never even leaves his room! Determined to change that, Hunk sneaks some food from the cafeteria and brings it to Keith. Short oneshot, thought it'd be cute.


**Yes I am still working on the next chapter of ATDA, it's just taking longer than expected and I wanted to write this. So please enjoy!**

 **Also I have yet to watch all of season 8 so if any of y'all try to spoil anything for me THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY**

* * *

Hunk glanced around to check that the coast was clear before he grabbed extra food from the cafeteria and carefully hid it in his bag. With one last verification that no one had seen, or at least wouldn't stop him, the young cadet quickly left the room and headed down the hallway to where the different quarters were for the students. It wasn't uncommon for the boy to sneak food from the kitchen, he and his best friend Lance would do it all the time. However, this time was different.

Last week, several months into the Kerberos mission, Iverson entered his class with an announcement: the crew on the Kerberos mission had died, apparently due to pilot error. Hunk's head had snapped to the side to look at Keith across the room. Said teen's eyes were wide and his face drained of all color. While Hunk was battling with his own sadness, he quickly realized what Keith must've been going through. While Keith wasn't very open with his emotions, aside from anger, it was obvious that Shiro was like family to him, and the death would hit him the hardest. Suddenly anger flashed in Keith's eyes and he stood in a blur.

"You're...you're lying! They're the best of the best! Pilot error couldn't have happened! It...it..." Keith had started yelling, but as grief set in he found his voice failing him. Before he could be punished for speaking out of line, Keith ran from the classroom, nearly knocking the teacher out of his way in his blind sprint. However, as he passed, Hunk could see tears streaming down Keith's face.

Hunk quickly shook the memory from his mind. After that day, Keith never left his room. For anything, it seemed. Not even food. That greatly concerned Hunk as he knew Keith needed to take care of himself. Even he knew that it's what Shiro would have wanted! Therefore, deciding to be a friend that Keith probably didn't want, but definitely needed, Hunk decided to go give Keith food. He would break into his room if he had to. He wouldn't just let the guy starve himself. Once Hunk reached Keith's room he softly knocked on the door.

"Hey, Keith? It's me, Hunk. We're in class together? I know you're really hurt by...the accident and probably want to be left alone, but I noticed you haven't even gone to get any food since Iverson made the announcement. I brought some for you! Can you open the door?" Hunk called, feeling incredibly awkward as he received silence as a response. He was about to knock again when the door swooshed open to reveal a disheveled Keith, his eyes bloodshot with heavy bags under them, unkempt hair, and disheveled clothes. Basically, he was a mess. But he'd opened the door! That was good!

"Why would you do that? Why would you bring me food? Why do you care?" Keith asked coldly, though Hunk didn't take offense. After going to school and the Garrison with him for so long, Hunk learned quickly that Keith had built high walls and was very slow to trust. So, instead of snapping back or leaving like many others would do, Hunk pulled out the food he'd smuggled and held it out.

"Because I know you miss Shiro. It was kinda obvious to everyone that you were at least somewhat close. And eating is important! So I figured if you won't come and get dinner from the cafeteria, I'd bring you some!" Hunk responded with a caring smile. Keith stared blankly at Hunk, then glanced down at the food. He was feeling somewhat hungry. "I'm also open to talking. I won't force you of course! But I know you could use a friend and I'm down the hall if you ever need someone to vent to!"

"I'm fine. I don't need help." Keith snapped, cringing slightly at his own harshness, but Hunk didn't seem to falter much. It seemed that the only thing Hunk cared about was making sure Keith was okay, a realization that only made him feel more uncomfortable. "But...thanks for the food. I guess I forgot to eat for a few days."

"Yeah, like a week! I don't know how you managed that, but you really need to eat. Tell you what, I'll start bringing you food after every meal and make sure you get something to eat until you're ready to come out!" Hunk offered. Keith was too shocked to respond other than nodding his head in agreement and thanks. And that's how things worked for a while. Keith never really spoke to Hunk, but he always quietly thanked his classmate for the food. After a while Keith felt better enough to go back to classes and actually eat in the cafeteria. Of course Hunk offered everyday for Keith to sit with him and his friends, but he would only shake his head and sit alone everyday until he was finally kicked out of the Garrison for behavior. After that, the two didn't see or talk to each other until the night Shiro returned and their adventures with Voltron began...

* * *

 **Done! End's a little rushed, but meh. I don't care. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
